Clemintine and Duck A new place to call their own?
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: Duck and Clem have gone through hell and back; so how did they end up in this new world, where zombies are fiction, and everyone still helps each other... And why, just why, have they connected to a group of people again? A year, that's all the time they have... To keep everyone alive. Rewritten, AU
1. Chapter 1

Why is it that everyone I knew died? Why did they die? Why did they leave me and Duck? Why are we alone?

Questions without answers, questions that will never get answers, because no matter how you look at it; it was our fault.

We were both kidnapped by 'the stranger', as duck had dubbed him, which caused Lee to get bitten, Ben to fall from a building, and Kenny to try and save Ben, causing him to be eaten.

**Sweet pea, its not your fault, we didn't plan it, sure, but it didn't happen because of you and Duck.**

That's a lie, Lee, and you know it, it was our fault, no matter how you look at it. No, it was My fault, im the one who talked to the stranger on the radio... If I could go back in time, I would do it in a heartbeat.

**...**

Nothing to say? I suppose I wouldn't be able to say anything either... Tomorrow me and duck are going to a fancy new school.

**That's right, what was it called? Ouran?**

Yep, we were only able to be accepted because of what you taught us...

**Ha-ha! So duck, he's going to be in a grade higher than you?**

Yep. 2-A, if I'm right. Hopefully, he wont tell anyone about the walkers...

**They'll probably believe he's telling a story, if anything**

Yeah, your right, I probably should go to sleep now, tomorrows a big day.

**Alright, good night sweet pea, see you in the morning.**

Night, lee


	2. A rude wake

_Dream:_

_I laughed loudly as I looked over to my friends. Everyone was here; Duck, Lee, Katjaa, Kenny, Ben, Carly, Doug, Lilly, and even Larry. We were in a field full of flowers and some trees, and everyone was happy, dancing, laughing, and playing music._

_I knew this was a dream. I knew it wasn't real, but I wanted it to be... Everyone back together, smiling. The music stopped abruptly, I looked over my shoulder, and I couldn't believe what I saw;_

_Walkers._

_Everyone was a walker, even duck, who is still alive, I backed away slowly, then I ran. I heard the growls of my formally alive friends, my loud footsteps on the grass, and my breath. It didn't take long until I fell down. Trying to get up, I placed my hands on the ground for leverage, but I couldn't stand; my foot hurted._

_The growling got louder, and I looked behind me; there was more walkers. Everyone I met during my journey was a walker; including my parents. I kept trying to pick myself up, my I just kept falling, and it wasn't long until I felt a harsh pull on my hair. I screamed in pain; but noone could save me._

_And I was bit._

_The worst part was; I was bit by Lee._

* * *

I quickly shot up in my bed, I felt hot and sweaty, but I didn't care, I quickly checked my shoulder, then my arms. Giving out a sigh of relief, I slowly threw my legs on the side of the bed, throwing my thin blanket behind me. I quickly stood up and looked at myself through the mirror.

I looked like shit.

My hair was messy and sticking up at odd angles, my black tank top was wrinkly, and somehow managed to find its way up around my bra, causing my thin stomach to show, and my shorts were hanging loosely at my hip. Not to mention, my clothes looked as if they were _drenched_ in sweat.

Giving a second sigh, I grabbed my clothes and towel and headed for the bathroom. A loud snoring sound echoed through the hallway, so I knew duck was still asleep. Placing my belongings in the bathroom, I quietly crept to his room; making sure the loose floorboards under me didn't squeak as I walked. When I reached his door, a small smirk crept its way onto my face.

_I haven't played a prank on duck in years, not since I put a bug on his pillow. _I lightly chuckled at my memory, I remembered how duck screamed loudly, and how Lee gave me a disappointed look when he realized I had done it.

**Clementine, what are you planning?**Lee asked, and if I could see him, I bet he would have given me a stern look, and crossed his arms.

"Oh, you know~ Im just doing a harmless prank on Duck" I muttered quietly, the smirk still present on my face.

**Why?**

"Because its fun, Lee!" I gave a genuine smile. Slowly opening Duck's bedroom door, I made my way to his bed; where the said boy was sprawled down, drool was coming out of his mouth, his hear was a mess, and his blankets were scattered across the floor.

**He still doesn't know how to pick up after himself**

I stifled a giggle. "Nope~" I commented quietly. I slowly walked to his bed, and even slower, I climbed onto his bed, it wasn't until I was directly over him that I stopped. Giving a loud hiss, I playfully bit his neck.

He reacted violently. Quickly kicking me in the gut, he knocked me off the bed, then pulling a knife from under his drool-covered pillow, he aimed for my head. That was until, he realized who he was aiming for.

"Oh shit! Clem! Dont scare me like that! ... Why are you sweaty?" Duck quickly dropped the knife and helped me up, I groaned in pain and clutched my stomach.

"Jeez, I didn't know that you would try to kill me!" I muttered, glaring the best I could at duck, who just shrugged in response.

"Then don't sneak up on me." He said nonchalant like, waving his hand, before turning around to look at his bed. "Oh, did I do that?" He rubbed his head sheepishly as he noticed the mess.

"Yep, school starts in two hours, get ready!" I said in a sing-song voice, walking out his door, rushing to the bathroom, it took a while, but I heard a loud yell;

"CLEM! DONT YOU DARE!" Duck's loud footsteps echoed through the house, and I slammed the bathroom door shut, giggling all the while.


End file.
